1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for de-gelling a liquid mixture. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a method and apparatus for use in a fluid feed system after a point at which two components are combined, the combination producing a gel. The present invention provides a means for de-gelling the solution in order for the liquid to flow more readily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial processes sometimes when a liquid is mixed with a solid or another liquid, the combination of the components causes a gel to form. Subsequent handling of the solution in a particular application may be hindered or rendered difficult by this gel state. Transport of the gel solution is somewhat difficult using conventional pumps and equipment, especially if the gel is viscous and accumulates on the equipment.
In particular, in the practice of mixing a concentrated soap solution with water for use as a lubricant on a chain conveyor system, the use of soaps containing long-chain or "tall" fatty acids or the anions thereof, when added to water, ofter results in gelling of the resulting solution. This creates a viscous lubricant which does not flow readily and is somewhat difficult to transport and work with in an industrial application.
Wilson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,776, discloses a conveyor lubricating system for applying a multi-ingredient lubricant composition to a conveyor. In the system of Wilson, separate pumps are provided for each component in the composition as well as separate controllers for the pumps. This allows the mix of the composition to be varied according to the needs of the user.
Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,941, discloses a compact central lubrication system for use with machinery which includes a progressively advancing chain conveyor system. Fischer discloses a cabinet having a mixing tank in which a diluent is mixed with a concentrated soap supply to form a lubricant solution for use with a conveyor. Automatic controls are provided to prevent overflow of the mixing tank and to provide flow of lubricant to a conveyor.